Confederate-American Empire
The Confederate-American Empire, commonly referred to as the New Sith Empire or C.A.E, was the nation made up of the former eastern Confederate States (commonly referred to as the Confederate Remnants after the First Confederate War). Formed unknown to the rest of the galaxy in 6 NE, it's formation was officially announced in 9 NE.its leader's one goal was to reunify the shattered North American continent. Darth Atra and his New Sith Order were the government of the nation. Formation After the end of the First Confederate War in 4 NE, the eastern states of the C.S.A. had no central or federal government. Offers to render aide were constantly rejected both by the citizens and various leaders. With Richmond, Virginia, the former capital of the C.S.A., a nuclear wasteland, there was no federal government to control the shattered CSA. Various factions formed, at one time numbering as high as five in the seven state area. Because of the constantly changing factions, outside nations named these ruined states as the Confederate Remnants. In 6 NE, the Carolina Confederacy appointed a new leader known as Salus, who was actually the recent New SIth convert Darth Atra. Atra, in the guise of Salas, gathered more power around him and his then-secret New Sith Order. Because of those actions, that is the official date given to the formation of the CAE. By 9 NE, the "Carolina Confederacy" was made up of 21 states along the eastern side of the former United States of America. It was at this time that its leader, Salus, revealed to the world his true identity of Darth Atra and his New Sith Order. Second Confederate War Upon the announcement of its existence, the C.A.E. was infiltrated at a hidden research facility by Stonewall Republic Operatives. In reality, Atra knew of the infilitration and using that, and an accidental space battle between Hassarkian Federation, along with Stonewall Republic Forces, against the CAE's fleet, initiated the Second Confederate War. In the three years of its hidden existence, the CAE had developed highly advanced weapons and armor to outfit their highly trained troops with. Using these advanced troops, the CAE invaded the Allied States of America under the guise of retaliation. In reality, the goal was to reunite the shattered North American Continent. By mid 9 NE, the Allied States had been taken over by Atra's empire, with only small pockets of resistance and the Pine Bluff military stronghold in Arkansas. At this point, Atra halted the war and called for a ceasefire, which the Stonewall Republic Commander in Chief, Robert Stanforth agreed to. Various special operations went on between the ceasefire in mid 9 NE to mid 10 NE, when the war broke out fully again. The government leaked knowledge to thier enemies, the Stonewall Republic and United States of Americans, that the research facility in New Jersey was developing a massive weapon of mass destruction. Acting on this information, both the Stonewall Republic and United States of Americans launched a massive assault on the facility. It failed, but ignited the war further as it had been an Atrastrumterran facility. The war escalated, resulting in the Freedom Star Battle over Earth, and the Stonewall System Battle where hundreds, if not thousands, of Stonewall Republic Forces were decimated. The war continued until December of 10 NE, where it was discovered one of Atra's Dark Council members, Darth Labrusca, had been working with the Commander in Chief of the Stonewall Republic, to merge both nations into a single mega-empire. Atra was attacked by Labrusca and her confederates, where the attack failed. With Labrusca fleeing to Lee, in the Stonewall System, Darth Atra and Jedi Master Nathan Fater of the Stonewall Republic agreed to work together to arrest or kill Labrusca and Robert Stanforth, who was now presumed dead but had returned. After ending the Second Confederate War, the CAE became a full member of the newly formed Stonewall Federation. Dissolution With the passage of the third amendment to the Stonewall Federation Constitution, the Confederate-American Empire would have to disband in order to allow each plaentary body to have it's own state government. Initially, the measure was fought by Darth Atra, however he eventually agreed, hoping to focus more on growing and expanding the New Sith Order. Capitals The first capital of the government was located in New Richmond, Virginia until 10 NE. After late 10 NE, the capital of the Confederate-American Empire was moved to the Rivan System. Beginning in 11 NE, the entire holdings of the CAE in North America were ceded to the EUSA Coalition Council to form the Eastern United States of America. Category:Stonewall Federation